Hollywood Arts Of The Dead
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, los chicos de Hollywood Arts van a conocer el infierno cuando la gente comienza a comerse unos a otros. Tori, Cat y Jade harán lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, sin saber que las cosas entre ellas cambiarían. Jori Cori. AU.
1. El Comienzo Del Infierno

Bueno este es un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió pensando en la otra historia.

Para aclarar esta obra va a tener como pareja principal a un trío, espero les guste. La pareja en cuestión será CatxTorixJade.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. El infierno comienza.

Las cosas eran como siempre, en los pasillos de la escuela los alumnos practicaban para cuando se graduaran pudieran incursionar en el mundo artístico, todos tenían sueños y aspiraciones. Sin embargo sin que ellos supieran, el mundo que conocían nunca sería igual.

Nuestro grupo favorito estaba practicando para la obra sobre un astronauta con narcolepsia, las protagonistas principales eran Jade West y Victoria Vega, ambas habían tenido una cita el día anterior para que su interacción fuera más cercana, y según sus compañeros y profesor había funcionando, pues la obra comparada con días anteriores había sido mucho más fluida y ya no parecía como si se quisieran matar la una a la otra.

Estaban por concluir el ensayo cuando la alerta sísmica había empezado a sonar, por vivir sobre de una placa tectónica era un poco común que las escuelas tuvieran simulacros para evitar que en uno real las cosas se salieran de control, y los jóvenes entrarán en pánico, algunos al no sentir nada pensaron era el caso, por lo que el profesor sorprendentemente había guiado a sus alumnos a la puerta de emergencia del teatro para poder salir.

Tori se acercó a Cat, desde hace algún tiempo la primera había tenido un flechazo por la pelirroja, pero hasta el momento no había tenido el valor para poder hacer algún movimiento para hacer que la relación de amistad que tenían fluyera a algo más, sumando al hecho que Tori al ser una persona atractiva nunca había tenido que cortejar a alguien, y también el hecho que Cat era la primera mujer por la que se sentía de esa manera, pues apresar de haber sido catalogada como intersexual siempre se había sentido atraída hacia hombres, hasta que una tarde ambas habían quedado en estudiar para un examen sobre la historia del arte, Tori había tenido un pequeño inconveniente al no poner la suficiente atención a la clase, por lo que le pidió a Cat ayuda, pues aún con su peculiar carácter era una buena alumna, era de noche y ambas volvían del museo de arte de la ciudad de los Ángeles, Tori no recuerda completamente que es lo que iban platicando sin embargo recuerda como las luces de la calle hacían brillar el cabello de Cat, como la poca iluminación hacia ver su perfil de una manera muy diferente a como la llegaba a ver en la escuela, como por las calles retumbaba su risa haciendo que en su estómago hubiera una pequeña revolución, y aún cuando estaba sola en la seguridad de su habitación no podía dormir imaginando a Cat a su lado. Por el momento era suficiente tener una amistad con la joven imperativa, dentro suyo la latina sentía que era más que suficiente tener esa cercanía con la pelirroja.

Jade veía desde atrás como Cat y Tori iban platicando, trató de ponerse a un lado suyo pero un brazo en su cintura le impidió poder hacerlo, volteo a un lado suyo para ver a su novio hablando, aparentemente con ella. Suspiro, desde hace algún tiempo había dejado de sentir la misma chispa con el, bueno en realidad desde aquella vez que Tori le había ayudado a regresar con el, trataba de convencerse que solo era temporal, que en algún momento volvería a sentir aquello, pero después de unas semanas sentía que se alejaban cada vez más, sabía que ella había sido la que quería regresar con el, pero desde ese momento cada que veía a alguien coquetear con el, hacia su típica escena de celos más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y sin su maldito consentimiento, el día anterior se había dado cuenta de algo, cuando aquellos muchachos se acercaron a ellas para tratar de ligar, la molestia a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, ese malestar en el estómago que hacía que quisiera hacerle ver a todos que ella era la que tenía la pertenencia sobre de alguien nació cuando vio como tomaron de la cintura a la latina, ella era una persona que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, casi siempre estos tenían la razón y si no la tenían ya vería como lo arreglaría, pero por el momento estos le decían que lo mejor era estar a un lado de la latina.

En cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban formados en las zonas seguras.

Jade pudo acercarse a Tori y a Cat una vez hicieron que los hombres se separaran de las mujeres, durante unos segundos todo fue un silencio abrumador, nada a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados al vivir en una metrópolis, pero este fue roto de la manera más atronadora posible, gritos y disparos empezaron a sonar, y por la entrada del estacionamiento vieron a una estampida de hombres y mujeres correr por la calle, algunas tuvieron la mala suerte de caer y ser arrollados por la estampida humana, la mayoría vieron aterrorizados aquello, una horrible muerte, sin embargo nada los preparo para lo que seguirá, policías y militares caminaban en reversa disparando a algo desconocido, pero en cuanto uno vio que los alumnos estaban parados inmóviles.

-¡CORRAN!

Ese grito tuvo aún más peso al ver como un hombre se tiraba sobre del policía y mordiendo su rostro arrancando un poco de su cara. Los gritos del hombre no se hicieron esperar, y antes de darse cuenta, los mismos alumnos corrieron por todos lados.

Jade se quedo más de la cuenta viendo la sangre, siempre tuvo una pequeña fascinación por el líquido vital, pero fue sacada de su burbuja al sentir como alguien jalaba su brazo, y por unos segundos pensó en que sería su novio, pero esto murió al verlo saltar la reja que delimitaba el estacionamiento, volteo hacia la persona que estaba jalandola hacia el interior de la escuela, y era Tori, en su otra mano tenía a Cat casi cargándola, más al frente veía a Trina abriendo la puerta de una patada, y haciendo señas para que corrieran más deprisa.

Y solo fue un segundo en el que supo que aquello apenas estaba comenzando.


	2. Te juro

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. Te juro...

Jade podía sentir la mano de Tori jalando la suya, los gritos de la gente hacia todo aún más surrealista de lo que ya era, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto de la gente, mucho menos de la latina, por lo que dejar que pasara era algo más por lo que la situación era rara, pero con el roce sentía la suavidad de la mano, como aún en esas circunstancias el agarre no le hacía daño, era un toque delicado como si pudiera romperla, como si fuera algo tan preciado como para tener la delicadeza de aquel toque.

Adentro de la instalación algunas personas corrían por los pasillos buscando un refugio, Jade que era la que parecía más tranquila en esa situación pudo percatarse de la verdadera naturaleza humana, los que fueron más rápidos que ellas y que algunas personas más, se encerraban en los salones dejando a su suerte a las que quedaban fuera, pudo ver como algunos incluso golpeaban a las personas para poder cerrar las puertas, como no les importaba nada más que su propia seguridad. Un ruido atronador sonó en el lugar, la puerta principal había caído y los atacantes se sumaron en números rápidamente, de repente vio a Trina doblar en medio del pasillo y entrar por una puerta que estaba ahí, Tori siguió a su hermana y antes de dejar su preciada carga empujó con su propio cuerpo la puerta para cerrarla, y Trina que estaba recuperando el aliento pensó en atrancar la puerta, pues pese a ser de madera no estaba segura de cuánto lograría resistir, así que empujó usando toda su fuerza un estante que había en la pared, Tori al ver su acción ayudó al final para acomodarlo de tal modo que la puerta no pudiera abrirse desde fuera, y cuando por fin sintieron esa seguridad pudieron respirar.

Las cuatro estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio, solo escuchando la histeria de fuera, los gritos, las súplicas, los llantos... todo...

\- ¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó Cat apenas en un susurro, como si ella no fuera consciente de hacer la pregunta.

Tori alzó la mirada, aún estaba en shock, su respiración apenas y podía ser controlada, y su mente había quedado en blanco sin poder procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Están bien? - Dijo Tori ignorando la pregunta de Cat, sin saber que contestar.

Y siguieron su ejemplo ignorando la pregunta, incluyendo a la que la había hecho, pues sin la adrenalina fluyendo en sus venas los músculos dolían, y no sabían si por algún descuido habían pasado por alto una herida, al ver que no habían tenido ninguna herida, asintieron.

Y nuevamente cayeron en silencio, cada una recapitulando lo que había pasado, lo que vieron, lo que oyeron.

\- ¿Que va a pasar con los demás? - Nuevamente Cat hizo la pregunta que incomodo a más de uno.

\- Estoy segura estarán bien. - Dijo Tori tratando de tranquilizar a Cat con palabras que ella no creía.

Cat veía a Tori, y aunque le quería creer, le era muy difícil hacerlo. - Jade, ¿Crees que vallan a estar bien?

Jade pareció recobrar el sentido cuando escucho su nombre, y su semblante se tornó molesto, su rostro tomo la tonalidad más roja que alguna hubiera podido ver alguna vez. - ¿¡Que si están bien?!, ¡POR DIOS CAT! ¡NOS ABANDONARON A NUESTRA SUERTE! . - Jade tomo una bocanada de aire más buscando tranquilizarse que por otra cosa. - Prefirieron salvar sus cultos que a ayudarnos a nosotras, entonces a lo que a mí respecta se pueden ir a la mierda.

Cat volteo a ver a Tori buscando que dijera algo para defender a sus amigos, pero ella solo desvío la mirada mientras que se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

\- ¿Alguna tiene señal? - preguntó Trina ajena a toda la incomodidad que tenían las demás, mientras que movía su celular de un lugar a otro.

Las tres decidieron en silencio seguir la discusión en otro momento, y sacaron sus celulares de los bolsillos de sus pantalones solo para ver, que como Trina ninguna tenía señal alguna.

\- No hay nada, ni siquiera el Wifi de la escuela está funcionando. - dijo Jade guardando su celular de nueva cuenta.

El silencio del pequeño cuarto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de estática seguida del sonido de una voz grave.

"T.. to... ri.. me copias... "

Tori casi salta de alegría, pero rápidamente llevo su mano a la parte trasera de sus pantalones, sacando un pequeño aparato del pantalón. Jade veía un poco impresionada como Tori estiraba la antena del aparato y lo acercaba a su oreja, la razón de ello era que nadie pensaría que alguien aún cargara un pequeño radio de honda corta, menos una adolescente.

\- ¡Papá!, aquí Tori... Me copias... - Dijo Tori presionando un botón para luego soltarlo al terminar de hablar.

"¡Gracias a Dios, estás bien!, ¿Tu hermana está contigo?"

\- Si pa, Trina está conmigo, ¿Que está pasando? - Dijo Tori controlando lo más que podía su tono de voz, lo que menos quería era alterar aún más a Cat.

"No lo sé, la Ciudad es un caos, pero no te preocupes tu mamá está aquí conmigo, ¿Están a salvo?"

\- Estamos en el armario del conserje. - Dijo no sabiendo si en realidad estaban a salvo.

Una pequeña platica se escucho tras del radio, y después un par de disparos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

"Tranquila estoy bien, pero necesito saber ¿cuánto tiempo creen que puedan aguantar adentro?"

Las cuatro se vieron extrañadas, y al alzar la vista se dieron cuenta de que el cuarto era casi minúsculo, y con la perspectiva de saberlo era como si se hubiera encogido aún más.

\- No creo que mucho, el cuarto es pequeño, y no tenemos nada de comida o agua.

Se volvió a escuchar una platica del otro lado, y después de un par de maldiciones. "Escuchen con cuidado, necesito que hagan exactamente lo que les voy a decir, busquen por el lugar cualquier cosa que les pueda ayudar a defenderse, estoy seguro que podrán encontrar algo, voy a ir por ustedes, pero necesito que salgan al estacionamiento de la escuela."

-¿Que?

"Yo les doy la señal"

Y nuevamente estática.

Tori solo pudo dejar caer sus brazos a sus lados, suspiro antes de poder ver cómo sus dos amigas sufrían un ataque de pánico. Tori se sorprendió mucho de ver cómo Jade empezó a recorrer el cuarto de un lado para otro, sosteniéndose la cabeza y diciendo cosas que no lograba entender en lo más mínimo, y Cat no era mejor historia, se sentó en contra de la pared mientras que lloraba sin ningún consuelo.

Tori buscó en su hermana un tipo de ayuda, pero esta solo se dio media vuelta haciendo lo que le había dicho su padre. Tori volvió a suspirar, e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Tratar de mantenerse lo más juntas posible, si una se derrumbaba, el resto no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Así qué haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que su cuerpo era capaz de dar, abrazo a Jade deteniéndola, y luego se empujó a ambas hacia la pared, quedando a lado de Cat, con su brazo restante tomo a Cat, a ambas las acercó a ella abrazándolas y haciendo que sus cabezas quedarán en su pecho.

Cat, casi de inmediato se aferró a Tori, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la que trataba de darle un refugio, Tori solo acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja tratando de hacer que se tranquilizará.

En cambio Jade fue una historia completamente diferente, al sentir el abrazo de Tori, trato de alejarla, la empujó y dijo un par de amenazas buscando que la soltaran, pero Tori estaba decidida a ayudarle por lo que no dejó que la pálida siquiera pudiera moverse, con el pasar de los minutos la suave sensación embriagaron a Jade, dejándose reconfortar.

Tori apretó más sus brazos acercando aún más a ambas chicas.

\- Te juro, te voy a proteger.

Ninguna se molestó en preguntar a quien se refería, pues la cálida sensación que dejó tan simples palabras, fue suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás.


	3. Hora cero

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Hora cero.

Las tres se separaron después de unos minutos, para ninguna estaban claros sus sentimientos. Siendo Tori la más afectada, pues siempre tuvo claro que Jade era una persona sumamente hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, por lo que poder tenerla tan cerca suyo fue prácticamente un sueño cumplido, siempre quiso poder ser cercana a ella, para que los abrazos fueran recurrentes, pero nunca lo logró, hasta ese momento.

Tori dejó que ambas pudieran tranquilizarse, ayudando a su hermana a buscar algo para poder defenderse, tenía claro que solo lo hacía para que tuvieran un cierto sentido de protección, su hermana había encontrado el lugar donde guardaban las herramientas de jardinería.

Cuando se acercó a ella, recibió un codazo en su costado con un levantamiento de cejas de su hermana.

\- ¿Que?

\- Ya te vi.

Tori enrojeció completamente, no pudiendo contestar nada tomo las cosas que creyó más útiles. Lo cual era un par de tijeras para podar, una moto cierra y un machete, a Jade le dio las tijeras a Cat la moto cierra y ella tomo el machete, el ruido de algo rompiéndose la puso en alerta, pensando que había sido un la puerta que se había rendido, pero al voltear a un lado vio a su hermana rompiendo el vidrio que guardaba las herramientas de emergencia en caso de incendios, y tomar el hacha que había ahí.

Tenían que ser precavidas, pues por lo poco que vieron no solo debían tener cuidado con los atacantes sino también con las personas que estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir.

El sonido del radio irrumpió en el cuarto.

"Es hora"

Tori volteo a ver a las demás, viendo el miedo y nerviosismo en ellas, sonrío tratando de tranquilizarlas, pero ella misma estaba apunto de colapsar, así que antes de que pasara movió el estante y abrió la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible.

Dio un último vistazo a las demás y terminó por salir del lugar.

Todo a diferencia de algunas horas antes, era completo silencio.

Tori apretó su mano sobre del mango del machete y salió del cuarto, un murmullo hizo voltear a ver a un lado, y su sangre se congelo al ver caminar a uno de sus compañeros de clase, pero a diferencia de unos horas antes, era que su rostro estaba mutilado, dejando ver parte de su cráneo, la sangre seca hacia poder apreciar los músculos de su rostro. La respiración de Tori se quedó atrapada en su pecho, cuando vio que las demás estaban apunto de salir del cuarto alzó su mano para deternerlas.

Jade salió del cuarto lo suficiente para poder ver como uno de esas cosas se acercaba a Tori, un extraño miedo se apoderó de ella, pensando que eso podría hacer daño a la medio latina, estaba apunto de arremeter en contra de esa cosa, pero la mano de Trina la tomo del hombro deteniendo sus movimientos, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando vio como la mayor ponía un dedo sobre de sus labios diciéndole que guardara la compostura, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad hizo lo que le decían.

La cosa arrastró sus pies por el piso y al pasar por donde estaba Tori no tuvo ninguna reacción diferente a la que había estado teniendo. Tori pidiendo respirar nuevamente, hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que las demás la siguieran.

Los pasillos de la que fue su escuela, era una escena grotesca, la sangre bañaba el piso, y tuvieron que cubrir sus narices con sus playera para poder soportar el olor de las sangre. Las cuatro caminaban con rapidez para llegar lo antes posible a la entrada de la escuela, pero por en un descuido, Jade tropezó con el brazo cercenado de alguien, el ruido de su cuerpo pegando en contra del suelo no fue lo suficientemente alto como para preocuparse, lamentablemente las tijeras que cargaba en sus manos al tratar de no hacerse daño con ellas, las aventó y estás pegaron en contra del metal de los casilleros, y el ruido producido fue tan fuerte, que casi de inmediato pudieron escuchar como las pisadas de esas cosas se acercaban a ellas.

Tori tomo del brazo a Jade y la hizo levantarse, sin poder perder tiempo corrieron hacia la salida, ya no importaba que hicieran ruido.

Apenas salieron de la escuela, la escena se hizo aún más surrealista, pues el cielo se partía por las fumarolas de humo de toda la cuidad, y a la lejanía podían ver qué había un incendio.

\- ¿¡Donde esta papá?! - Grito Trina haciendo uso de toda su capacidad pulmonar.

\- ¡Yo que quieres que sepa! ¡Tu solo corre!

Las cuatro siguieron corriendo, cuando por la calle pudieron ver como se acercaba una camioneta negra Suburban a toda velocidad.

La camioneta se detuvo enfrente de ellas, pero los separaban cincuenta metros, la sensación de protección de vino abajo cuando de casualidad las cuatro voltearon a ver atrás suyo, viendo como atrás suyo había una horda de diez de esas cosas persiguiendolas, y apresar de llevar una ventaja, supieron que podían ser alcanzadas en cualquier momento.

Pero las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron y de ella salieron corriendo un par de perros a toda velocidad, sus grandes cuerpos eran impresionantes, uno era un mastín italiano negro, y el otro era un pastor alemán, ambos perros eran demasiado intimidantes, más por el hecho de que corrieran mientras que enseñaban sus dientes para atacar, por un momento pensaron que ambos las atacarían a ellas, pero los perros pasaron de largo y escucharon los cuerpos caer.

Las cuatro pudieron subir a la camioneta sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero eso no les impidió ver hacia la escuela y ver a los perros en acción, y vieron como el mastín italiano tomaba del cuello a los que fueron sus compañeros y los derribaba para en el suelo morder sus cabezas entre sus fauces, y el pastor alemán los derribaba con su gran tamaño y en el suelo mordía sus cuellos, un chiflido las saco de la burbuja que habían formado en pocos segundos, y vieron a los perros correr de regreso a la camioneta, y cuando subieron ambos pudieron apreciar más a ambos, pues ambos perros se sentaron junto a ellas, y eran gigantescos igualando el tamaño de una de ellas.

La camioneta avanzó y durante unos minutos todo fue silencio solo siendo interrumpido por el sonido del motor.

\- ¿Cómo estás Victor?

\- ¡Que es Tori, o Victoria!.

Se escuchó la risa de una mujer y eso fue suficiente para que la tensión del aire fuera rota.

\- Gracias por salvarnos. - Dijo Trina colocándose en el asiento de enfrente junto a la mujer.

\- No hay de que, preciosa.

Las tres adolescentes de atrás pudieron ver como las orejas de la mayor se ponían rojas.

Cat se acercó más a Tori para poder tomar su brazo entre los suyos.

\- ¿Víctor? - pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja.

Tori se tenso ganando la atención de Jade.

\- Es una larga historia.


	4. Roto

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo IV. Roto.

Jade y Cat esperaban que Tori continuara, pero está solo permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Y mis padres? - pregunto Trina a la mujer que manejaba la camioneta.

Esta la vio con cierta curiosidad y con su pulgar apunto hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Las cuatro adolescentes voltearon a ver a los asientos traseros, pudiendo ver a Holly y a David alzando sus manos como un saludo.

\- ¿Que hacen ahí? - pregunto Tori a sus padres.

\- Si íbamos adelante hubiera sido más complicado que subieran. - Dijo David.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - Pregunto Jade, viendo que la mujer simplemente manejaba sin preguntarles nada y eso le hacia ponerse nerviosa.

\- Debemos abastecernos, sin comida no podemos funcionar. - Dijo David desde atrás, sabiendo que su amiga estaba un poco enojada con la situación.

La tensión del aire por el peligro inmediato que llegaron a correr se desvaneció dando lugar a una tensión mucho más palpable, era casi sofocante adentro del vehículo y claro que no ayudaba que por las ventanas pudieran ver cómo la situación de la ciudad era catastrófica.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, algunos teniendo en común el pensar en cómo lograrían sobrevivir, pero Cat siendo la excepción de esto, pensando en por qué esa mujer se dirigió a Tori como Víctor, su mente trataba de encontrar una explicación a ello. Como se dijo todos iban tan concentrados que nadie se dio cuenta que la camioneta se había detenido hasta que escucharon la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse con un fuerte sonido que hizo a todos saltar en sus asientos.

Ambos perros se pusieron inquietos al no ver a su ama, lastimando a Cat, Tori y a Jade pues al compartir asiento con ambos estos caminaban sobre de ellas para poder ver hacia afuera de la camioneta.

Jade por un momento pensó en manotear a los animales pero al ver la sangre en sus hocicos, le hizo recordar lo que eran capaces de hacer, por lo que detuvo su mano antes de hacer algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría.

Afortunadamente para ellas la puerta se abrió y ambos perros saltaron fuera de la camioneta, pudiendo ver con más calma, notaron que estaban en el estacionamiento de un supermercado.

\- ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Cat con un poco de temor al ver carros estrellados entre ellos sin ningún alma por los alrededores.

Pero como respuesta, vio como los padres de su amiga bajaban de la camioneta, volteo a ver a Tori y a Jade buscando una respuesta, pero estas estaban en su misma situación sin saber qué hacer.

Jade suspiro no pudiendo aguantar la situación en la que no tenía el control, así que bajo para confrontar a la que parecía tener el control, o por lo menos buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Apenas dio un paso abajo de la camioneta vio que posiblemente era una mala idea confrontarla, pues hasta ella podía sentir la presencia que está emanaba, era como si exigiera respeto solo con estar frente a ella, y su apariencia física solo era una de las tantas razones por la que esto era así, pues veía que era más alta que el propio padre de las medió latinas, podía ver que fácilmente alcanzaba el metro noventa, y pese a tener una complexión ancha no perdía su figura femenina, era un poco más blanca que ella misma, y traía puestos unos lentes que no dejaba ver sus ojos; pero ella no sería Jadelyn August West si se dejara intimidar fácilmente.

\- ¡Hey tu!, ¡¿Que es lo que planeas?!

La mujer se dio media vuelta ignorando a la joven y termino abriendo la cajuela de su camioneta, Jade no soporto ello y tomo el brazo de la mujer para encararla, pero lo que recibió no era algo que esperará.

El cañón de un revólver apuntaba a en medio de sus cejas y vio como jalaba el martillo del arma y ponía su dedo sobre del gatillo, como una clara amenaza.

\- Escucha pequeña, no tengo interés en ti. - Dijo la mujer quitando el arma de enfrente de Jade y poniéndola en su cinturón. - Si crees que puedes hacer esto sola, adelante hazlo nadie te detiene, y a la fuerza ni los zapatos.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acomodar lo que creía necesitarían.

Jade permaneció un segundos en shock, Cat y Tori se acercaron a ella, pues aunque no pudieron ver la escena conocían lo suficiente a Jade como para imaginarse lo que había sucedido.

La mujer se dio media vuelta cargando un par de rifles, y aunque Jade no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que la estaba viendo a ella.

\- Entonces, ¿Que decides?

Jade vio el arma que le era ofrecida, y como la mujer esperaba una respuesta suya, aunque su orgullo le decía que debía rechazarla y seguir por su cuenta, algo más hablo más fuerte por esta vez, y era la sensación que sentía por el contacto de la mano de Tori en su brazo, como aún con ese simple gesto podía sentir que ella le pedía que permanecieran juntas, era algo que no podía explicar con claridad, pero decidió tomar el arma.

\- Como sea... no es como si hubiera alguien esperándome.

Las armas fueron repartidas entre todos, la mujer y los perros avanzaron adelante guiando el camino, y los demás los seguían un par de metros atrás.

\- Perdónala. - Escucho Jade, y volteo a ver a David sonriéndole con lo que creyó ella era simpatía. - No la tomes a mal, a Azrael le toma un poco de tiempo confiar en alguien.

Jade se encogió de hombros, y para decidir pensar en otra cosa vio que Tori carga la arma entre sus manos como si hubiera nacido con ella.

\- ¿Sabes ocuparla? - En cualquier otra situación no sería ella la que comenzará la conversación, sin embargo el hecho de todo lo que había sucedido en solo un par de horas le hacía tratar de manera diferente a la morena.

\- Un poco.

Tori les explico a Jade y a Cat como tomar de manera correcta el arma para no sufrir una lesión por el golpe de retroceso del arma, como apuntar, como quitar el seguro del arma y como disparar, aunque por dentro esperaba que ninguna tuviera que disparar.

Apenas entraron al establecimiento, Azrael se quedo parada, y con su mano les indico que mantuvieran en silencio.

Tori y su padre cargaron las armas listos para disparar, pues notaron como los perros gruñían.

\- Sentados.

Ambos perros se sentaron, pero seguían en posición para poder atacar en cuanto vieran peligro.

Azrael avanzó cuidando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas, pero detrás de una columna salió una hacha que apuntaba directo a su cabeza, la mujer alcanzo a empujar su propio cuerpo hacia atrás, y no viendo la necesidad de disparar su arma tomo el mango del arma con el que le atacaban, y jalo para revelar a su atacante, estrelló el cuerpo del adolescente en contra de la columna, y estaba por patear su cabeza cuando la mano de David la empujó alejándola del joven.

\- Detente, es un amigo de mi hija.

Todos se detuvieron para ver cómo Beck se tomaba su costados para aminorar el dolor que sentía por el golpe recibido.

David estaba apunto de hablar cuando vio como Azrael escupía a sus pies, y con un chiflido llamo a sus perros y comenzó a caminar hacia los corredores de alimentos.

Azrael caminaba por los pasillos, cuando encontró un carro para llevar las cosas y empezó a empujarlo, llegó a la sección por la que tenía más interés, la sección de mascotas, cargo en el carro tres costales de alimento para perro, y cuando estaba por seguir su camino, noto que el piso estaba pegajoso, bajo la mirada notando el líquido carmesí en el suelo, dió vuelta al corredor encontrando el cuerpo de dos mujeres degolladas, vio con mas detenimiento los cuerpos notando como habían sido violadas, sus ropas estaban despedazadas, y pudo notar por lo que les hicieron pasar a ambas antes de tener la misericordia de matarlas, su carne tenía ese tono morado por los golpes, sus intimidades estaban desgarradas, y sus rostros tenían rastro de mordidas.

Y fue cuando escucho las detonaciones de las armas, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr a la entrada de la tienda.

Apenas pudo alcanzar a ver la situación, corrió aún más rápido.

Seis hombres tenían acorralados a sus acompañantes, por las posiciones que tenían le era imposible disparar sin herir a los que debía proteger.

Cat trataba de alejar al que fue uno de sus amigos más cercanos de su rostro, pues Robbie trataba de tomarla a como diera lugar, el cuerpo escuálido solo era detenido por la arma que cargaba la pelirroja, las lágrimas de impotencia caían por las mejillas de la pequeña, gritaba tratando de hacer reaccionar al adolescente, pero era inútil, sus brazos estaban a punto de rendirse cuando el peso de pronto fue quitado de encima. Podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores del muchacho, tardo unos segundos en poder ver lo que estaba pasando, el mastín tenía agarrado del brazo al muchacho que intentaba quitar al animal de encima suyo, Robbie sentía como su brazo estaba siendo despedazado por la fuerte mandíbula del perro, pero con su mano libre alcanzo a tomar un cuchillo que estaba tirado en el suelo, y estaba apunto de apuñalar al animal, cuando dejó de sentir y todo se tornó negro. Cat vio como el que fue su amigo estaba apunto de matar al animal que la protegió, y aunque en ese momento solo actuó por inercia, disparo en contra de él antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a su salvador.

Tori estaba siendo asfixiada por su propia arma, podía sentir la humanidad de uno de sus compañeros de escuela en contra de su espalda, no sabía cómo pero se las arreglo para sujetarla y podía sentir como una de sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, podia sentír su aliento en su nuca, pero antes de que pudieran poner su mano en su mayor secreto.

\- ¡Maldito animal!

Casi de inmediato escucho el chillido del pastor alemán al ser pateado, pero Tori aprovecho ello para liberarse de su captor, pues dió un salto y con el talón de sus pie lo piso fuertemente, que por reflejo la solto. Tori se dió media vuelta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo le disparo.

Jade tenía de frente suyo al que fue su novio y al mejor amigo de este, trago saliva al ver como su mirada en solo un par de horas había cambiado tanto, antes de que todo comenzara en los ojos de ambos podía ver como a su manera cada uno la amaba, en cambio en ese mismo momento todo ese sentimiento había desaparecido completamente, ahora solo podía ver esas ansias de enterrar sus manos sobre de ella, y antes de que dieran un paso para acercarse a ella quitó el seguro de su arma, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos disparo a ambos.

Trina tenía su mente dividida en dos todo había sucedido tan rápido, al principio solo era su padre siendo su padre, tratando de ayudar a quien lo necesita, pero de pronto salieron y las acorralaron en un segundo, su padre había tratado de proteger a su esposa, sin embargo pudo ver cómo ambos salieron heridos, solo podía ver como la sangre empezaba a abandonar sus cuerpos, ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era que le hicieron esas heridas, podía sentir como su cuerpo era estrellado en contra del suelo y como alguien se ponía sobre de ella, y otro la tomaba de las manos, quería gritar pero su voz no salía de ella. Cuando sintió que todo había de terminar de esa manera, dejo de sentir el peso sobre de ella, y sintió como un líquido caliente salpicaba su rostro, se enderezó lo suficiente para ver a Azrael golpear con la culata de su arma a un hombre en el rostro hasta que esté dejo de moverse, el zumbido de sus oídos la aturdía, pero como pudo volteo la mirada para ver a un hombre tirado casi junto a sus padres, de su pecho salía sangre y el cuerpo se retorcía.

Por un par de minutos todo fue silencio, ninguna podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar, solo pudieron reaccionar al escuchar la voz quebrada de Azrael.

\- ¡Carajo!, ¡reacciona!, ¡Vas a salir de esta!

Tori y Trina corrieron a tratar de ayudar, pero solo podían mover los cuerpos inherentes de sus padres.

En todo el lugar se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de ambas, como suplicaban para que sus padres despertarán.

Cat y Jade se acercaron a Tori, solo pudieron separarla del cuerpo de su padre para que dejara de hacerse daño a si misma, y la abrazaron entre ambas, solo podían hacer eso mientras sentían como se despedazaba.


	5. Fria

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo V. Fría.

Azrael cargo a Trina y a Tori subiendo a ambas a su camioneta, no teniendo intención de volver después para abastecerse de alimentos, regreso al supermercado y tomo lo que creyó necesario. Jade y Cat subieron tratando de hacer reaccionar a Tori, pero todo lo que recibían eran pequeños sollozos.

Azrael subió a la camioneta en el asiento del conductor, pero cuando estaba a punto de arrancar, el remordimiento de dejar los cuerpos del que fue uno de sus mejores amigos y su esposa, le movió las entrañas. Y el sentimiento fue tal que le hizo bajar nuevamente, al llegar a ellos los envolvió en una sábana y cargo para llevarlos a su casa.

El viaje fue sumamente silencioso, el rugir del motor era lo único que llenaba el aire.

Como se ha dicho Jade no es una persona que demuestra sus sentimientos con facilidad, o por lo menos no los que la gente considera que se deben demostrar, pero recordaba como se sintió esa fecha, ese día de invierno en el que llovía, fue obligada a vestir con un vestido negro, su padre la tomo de la mano y le hizo caminar por ese jardín lleno de lápidas, la sostuvo con fuerza, ella solo quería llorar, quería romperse a llorar como la niña que aún era, quería a su madre junto a ella, la única que estuvo para ella incondicionalmente, la única que le había mostrado como era el amor, la mujer que le cantaba durante las noches, la que le aplaudía cuando le mostraba las obras que ella misma producía en la sala de su casa, pero ese día descubrió que todos fallan, pues esa misma mujer le había fallado, ella le había prometido estar para ella siempre, pero ese día descubrió que solo había sido una promesa vacía, su padre apretó su mano, aún recordaba sus palabras, "No vale la pena sentir nada", había sido como si esas palabras se quemarán dentro suyo. Sin embargo, ver a Tori llorar en silencio, ver como escondía su rostro en sus piernas, ella consideraba los ojos de la medio latina de los más expresivos que había visto, sin embargo por lo que veía estos perdian su brillo, era como si se le estuviera drenando la vida, y muy dentro de si ella no podía concebir que eso pasará, posiblemente porque esa adolescente que lloraba aun lado suyo le recordaba a esa mujer que la había abandonado, su mente viajo a muchos años atrás, no podía decir que fue una niña fácil, siempre había sido de carácter fuerte, podía recordar que en el último cumpleaños que había celebrado junto a ella, días antes se había metido en problemas en la escuela, por lo que no tendría ningún regalo de cumpleaños, ni mucho menos fiesta, pero ese día por la mañana su padre le dió un pequeño abrazo y la felicitó antes de salir de viaje de negocios, en cambio su madre le había hecho un pastel, durante todo el día jugaron juntas, Jade recordaba como al principio alejó a su madre, pero ella siguió insistiendo hasta que tuvo una sonrisa en el rostro, ese día su madre le regaló lo que era su más grande tesoro, un libro de cuentos de pasta de cuero roja, días después le pregunto a su madre que era el amor, pues en su libro tocaban mucho ese tema, su madre sonrió con ternura, "El amor es sentir que quieres dar todo a una persona, y aunque a veces puede doler, te juro no hay sentir más hermoso", y fue como una gran epifanía, ella sentía querer darle todo a Tori, solo para poder verla sonreír una vez más. Esa medio latina, en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, había sido la única en mucho tiempo, que le había mostrado ese sentimiento que creía muerto, le hizo sentir viva esa parte de su persona que pensaba estaba enterrada, era la única que no se había rendido con ella, y juraba por su nombre que ella no se rendiría ante ella. El problema era que no sabía cómo comenzar con ello.

Jade fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando la camioneta se detuvo, llegaron a una mansión en Hollywood Bulevar, Cat y Jade que eran las únicas que parecían estar conscientes, vieron como Azrael se bajaba de la camioneta sin siquiera verlas, los perros a diferencia de la ves pasada parecían no querer seguir a su dueña, en cambio lamían a Tori y Trina moviendo sus manos con sus cabezas para ser acariciados.

Azrael bajo los cuerpos que tenía en la cajuela de su camioneta, y camino a su jardín trasero cargando con ellos. Apenas los dejo en el suelo, camino a su pórtico y de el tomo una pala, sin pensarlo más comenzó a cavar un agujero lo suficientemente grande para ambos cuerpos, lo que fue un trabajo de horas, solo podía pensar en cómo lo había conocido, todo lo que pasaron juntos, las risas, las peleas, las lágrimas no faltaron fusionándose con el sudor de su rostro. Cuando creyó que el agujero tenía la suficiente profundidad, colocó ambos cuerpos en el.

\- Maldito idiota.

Y aventó la tierra sobre de los cuerpos.

No tenía la fuerza para estar más tiempo frente a la improvisada tumba, casi corrió a su hogar, dejando la puerta abierta, para que las adolescentes entrarán cuando estuvieran listas, aunque sabía que no sería nada fácil.

Cat solo podía permanecer sosteniendo la mano de Tori entre la suyas, ella era consciente que no era muy buena con las palabras y justo en ese momento lamentaba más que nada no poder decir nada para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, parecía tan lejano el sonido de su risa, el sonido de su voz entusiasta, y extrañaba esa mirada que le hacía temblar. El dolor de su pecho le quemaba, no había nada más doloroso que oír ese suave sollozo, no soportaba escucharlo por más tiempo, solo quería poder escuchar nuevamente a Tori decir su nombre solo como ella podía, quería sentir sus manos sobre de su cuerpo en esos abrazos que le calentaban el alma. - ¡Por favor Tori, te necesito!- Y la abrazo tratando de hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí, quería hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, necesitaba poder demostrarle de alguna manera cuanto le hacía falta.


	6. Secreto

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Secreto.

"La soledad puede ser buena compañía, pero una mala consejera" Trina recordaba haber escuchado la frase de un grupo de hip-hop mexicano.

Trina permaneció solo unos cuantos minutos junto a las demás, tenía bastante claro que no les agradaba en lo más mínimo a las amigas de su hermana, y está solo la soportaba precisamente por ser hermanas, no tenía nada por lo que permanecer junto a ellas, no le prestaban atención, no era como si le importara en primer lugar.

Bajo de la camioneta y camino hacia el interior de la casa buscando consuelo, ella también extrañaba a sus padres, quisiera poder pensar que aún estaban pero los vio morir, ella estaba ahí y no pudo hacer nada, tenía claro lo que había sucedido como para negar que hubiera pasado; ella también necesitaba palabras de confortables, un abrazo, lo que fuera sabía que se conformaría con cualquier cosa.

La casa era sumamente grande, no sabía bien a dónde dirigirse, pero de casualidad volteo la mirada al suelo viendo un camino de pequeños charcos de agua, y sin más comenzó a caminar siguiendo este, el camino seguía por las escaleras al piso superior, y en el se perdía en una puerta de madera.

No sabía que era lo que le esperaría detrás de ella, pero no era como si quisiera estar sola en esos momentos.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, y era el baño, vio ropa tirada casi en la entrada, y una botella de vodka junto a la tina, podía ver cómo la tina estaba llena de agua con hielos, pero aún así podía ver el cuerpo que permanecía por debajo del agua.

Se quitó sus ropas lo más rápido posible, tenía poco tiempo antes de que el cuerpo emergiera del agua.

Se acercó a la tina, no sabiendo en realidad que es lo que iba a hacer, estaba a punto de entrar cuando Azrael salió del agua, parecía que ni siquiera ella le prestaba atención, pues aunque estaba desnuda delante de ella parecía más interesada en la botella de vodka que en otra cosa. Pero aún con su orgullo herido fue capaz de apreciar el cuerpo de la mujer, su piel estaba casi por completo cubierto de tatuajes, algunos de muertes, otros de rosas, y hasta pudo ver unas cuantas frases, pero lo que exigía su atención eran los orgullos pechos que se erguían frente a ella, los dos pezones rosados tan duros que parecía sufrirían dolor, inconscientemente tragó saliva.

\- ¿No sabes que la gente espera privacidad en el baño?

Trina salió de su trance al escuchar las voz de la mujer, pero no tenía nada que decir, no era común que se quedara callada, pero la mirada que recibía no era la indiferencia a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, no parecía molesta con su presencia, si acaso parecía un poco nerviosa. Y aunque no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía solo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, pasó su pierna por arriba de la cerámica de la tina para llegar al otro lado, y trato de mantener su compostura al tener su sexo al descubierto de aquella mujer que sabía le doblaba la edad, cuando la planta de su pie sintió el piso, su otro pie no tardó en pasar para quedar parada justo enfrente de ella.

Su piel podía sentir la piel de la cintura de la contraria, y aunque el agua estaba sumamente fría, el calor de su cuerpo era tanto que poco le importó.

Sin decir ni una palabra fue doblando sus rodillas hasta quedar sentada sobre el estomago de Azrael, podía sentir como su sexo tocaba el estomago de ella, como con cada respiración sus pieles rozaban, pero sobretodo era consciente de esa mirada que estaba recibiendo, aquella que nunca creyó ver, más por qué nunca la había visto sin los lentes que solía portar, eran de un color sumamente raro, aquel que se consideraba extinto en los seres humanos, podía ver los ojos rojos de la mujer, y como ese par de llamas ardían en lujuria.

\- ¿Que crees que estás haciendo?

Trina por fin encontró su voz. - Nada, solo buscando un poco de compañía.

\- Tu hermana está afuera, ve con ella.

\- Tori está ocupada, dudo que me haga caso.

Trina pasó la punta de su dedo por la clavícula de la mujer, podía ver que como la piel se eriza con su suave tacto, como la respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, e inconsciente comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el estomago de ella.

\- Para.

Pero Trina no escucho, deseaba sentir ese contacto, anhelaba sentir el calor que desprendía.

Su cintura bajo un poco más, y sintiendo entre sus nalgas algo que palpitando.

\- Así que eres como ella.

Pudo ver cómo el rostro de la mujer se pintaba de carmín. Pero lejos de sentir repulsión por aquella anomalía de la genética, su libido subió al sentir la punta a golpear su cadera, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, y pasar aire se hizo una tarea difícil.

Estaba a punto de enterrar aquello dentro suyo, cuando sintió un suave tacto en su mejilla, su mirada estaba perdida mientras que la mano de la contraria acariciaba su rostro.

\- Yo también los voy a extrañar.

Y sintió como toda su fuerza le fue arrebatada, de sus ojos caían las lágrimas sin ninguna misericordia, el llanto rebotaba en las paredes, y solo pudo sostenerse de la mujer que la abrazaba tratando de que no se desmoronará, sentía como sus brazos la cubrían, y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola de vuelta.

Pudo sentir un suave beso en su cabeza, ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que su corazón se parara un par de segundos, y una sensación tan cálida se apoderó de su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido eso, era de cierta manera embriagador, solo anhelaba poder sentir más aquello, su corazón latió con mayor fuerza al sentir un segundo y tercer beso en su frente.

Y no sabía en aquel momento, pero esa sería el comienzo del mayor dolor de su vida.


	7. Eleccion

Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo con esta historia, sumándose al semestre, se me complico mucho concentrarme con esta historia.

Igual espero seguir contando con su apoyo, y agradezco enormemente este.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. Elección.

En un momento de la tarde, los sollozos de Tori se volvieron suaves respiraciones, pero pese a ello, ni Cat ni Jade la soltaron, pues en la mirada de la castaña seguía viéndose aquel dolor en su semblante.

Y las tres hubieran seguido adentro de la camioneta, dejando que el dolor se volviera soportable, que aunque resultará difícil, Tori decidiera seguir adelante, que aquella mujer demostrara la determinación que la caracterizaba, pues ambas habían sido testigos como muchas veces solía equivocarse, pero siempre encontraba la manera de hacer que funcionará, sin embargo la calma del aire se rompió con un chiflido que se escucho aun con las ventanas de la camioneta arriba.

Los perros que habían estado durmiendo reaccionaron con el llamado de su ama, y alzaron sus cabezas, apenas un segundo chiflido se escucho, Jade les abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir, antes de sentir sobre sus piernas las garras de los animales.

Por ese momento vio hacia la ciudad, por un momento se pregunto por su padre, el como estaría, el si se estuviera preocupando por su seguridad, en realidad no podía decir que tuvieran una buena relación, su interacción estaba muy lejos de ser aquello, sin embargo por un momento en realidad se preocupo por el.

Un momento después, otro sonido se escucho, proveniente de la pelirroja, que sintió un poco de vergüenza y se escondió detrás de su cabello cuando la mirada de sus dos amigas cayeron sobre de ella, por el sonido de su estómago.

\- Jeje... tengo hambre.

Una suave sonrisa nació en los labios de Tori, aunque sabia el dolor que sentía en su pecho no se iría en mucho tiempo, y en realidad no sabia si podría seguir, el ver a Cat junto a ella, aun a costa de su propias necesidades, le hizo sentir una bella calidez en su pecho.

\- Vamos, estoy segura podemos encontrar algo que comer.

Cuando bajaron de la camioneta, Jade tomo el brazo de Tori y dejo que Cat avanzara un poco, buscando un poco de intimidad.

\- Se que no estas aun bien. - Dijo Jade en un susurro, y Tori hubiera respondido, pero lo que escucho la dejo completamente muda. - Se que no somos exactamente amigas, pero ya sabes, me haz ayudado un poco, y no me gusta estar en deuda contigo, por lo que si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.

Una suave sonrisa nació en los labios de Tori, por un momento en realidad sintió como aquella muralla que parecía cubrir a Jade, se vino abajo, y se sentía verdaderamente cerca a ella.

\- Gracias. - Fue lo único que pudo responder, sin saber que aquello fue suficiente para Jade.

\- Vamos, yo también estoy muriendo de hambre.

Sintiéndose seguras, las tres avanzaron al interior de aquella casa, apenas dieron un paso adentro, sus estómagos gruñeron en respuesta por el olor de carne cocinándose, podían sentir como sus bocas salivaban, pues en realidad no habían probado bocado desde la mañana.

Sin poder esperar mas tiempo, casi corrieron para poder comer de una vez por todos, sin embargo la escena que presenciaron las dejo sin palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de romperse a llorar en los brazos de Azrael, Trina no supo en que momento había sido sacada de la bañera, sin embargo había sentido el suave tacto de la mujer que era de la misma edad que su padre, por su piel secando su cuerpo, quiso hablar, sin embargo las palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas el sentir la gentileza de aquel tacto sobre su piel, y ver como esos extraños ojos la veían con ternura.

\- Descansa un poco, lo necesitas. - pese a que el tono de la mujer era duro, Trina podía sentir la preocupación de esta. - Estaré en la cocina.

Por un momento Trina se recostó sobre la cama, pensando en hacer lo que se le dijo, sin embargo una cálida sensación en su estomago no le dejo hacerlo, pues la cama en la que estaba recostada, estaba cubierta de aquel aroma que le hacia recordar a la mujer que le había hecho sentir aquello.

Se levanto y busco ropa con la cual cubrirse, pero apenas vio la ropa de Azrael, siendo en su mayoría pantalones y camisas, supo ninguna le quedaría por lo grande de ellas, poniéndose solamente una camisa de franela que le lograba cubrir hasta los muslos, abotonando solamente el primer botón salió de la recámara.

Camino con confianza, escuchando un chiflido y al llegar la vio, un par de pantalones negros cubrían sus piernas, pero su torso apenas era cubierto por un brasier deportivo que ocultaba su generoso busto.

Sus miradas chocaron cuando un segundo chiflido termino de sonar.

Aun con las gafas puestas, Trina podía sentir la intensa mirada sobre de ella, sintió como su estómago se volvía un campo de batalla, y siendo una persona impulsiva, camino hasta quedar frente a ella, y cuando sintió su respiración golpear en su rostro, Trina dio un ligero salto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mayor, podía sentir como la respiración de esta se volvía pesada, pero sin dejarle pensar tomo sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo como lo que comenzó con un suave toque de labios, rápidamente se torno en una fiera lucha, podía sentir como su labio era tomado entre los dientes de la contraria y era alzada del suelo al ser tomada se sus muslos, sintiendo casi enseguida como su espalda era presionada contra una pared y su frente por la humanidad de la mujer de ojos escarlatas, enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la contraria, sintiendo un hormigueo en sus manos por la necesidad de sentir la piel de la mujer que acariciaba sus piernas con una delicadeza que le hacia enloquecer, su mano izquierda viajo por entre la prenda que le cubría el busto encontrando el pezon que exigía atención, tratando de cubrir con su mano el pecho que le era ofrecido, sus dedos apretaron el pequeño botón rozado, ganado un gemido de la mujer.

Y hubieran seguido de no haber sido por un jadeo que no fue producido por ninguna de las dos.

Apenas se separaron vieron como las tres adolescentes las veían con una gran sorpresa en sus rostros.

Con una extraña calma, Trina bajo de Azrael, y se acomodo la camisa para dejar de mostrar su cuerpo a su hermana y sus "amigas". Desvió un poco la mirada y vio como Azrael volvía a acomodar su brasier mientras que se erguía y caminaba a la estufa en la que había estado cocinado, haciendo como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa, gracias a la excitación que aun sentía, para Trina le fue difícil sentirse lastimada por aquella actitud de la mayor.

Con una gran incomodidad, todas tomaron asiento en la mesa, mientras que Azrael les servia un pedazo de carne asada a cada una.

Durante toda la comida el único sonido audible era el de los cubiertos en contra de la vajilla, tanto Jade como Cat veían con extrañeza a Trina que parecía ajena a la incomodidad de la mesa, pues su mirada no paraba de recorrer a la mujer a su lado.

Mientras que Tori igual veía a Azrael, sin embargo ella la veía con cierto enojo en su mirada, pues aunque la consideraba incluso una amiga, no podía creer se hubiera aprovechado de su hermana en aquel momento en que se encontraba aun en shock por la muerte de sus padres.

Apenas terminaron de comer, Azrael recorrió la mesa con su mirada, clavándose en los ojos de Tori.

\- Bueno, suéltalo. - dijo con una clama que no sentía.

\- ¡Mi padre confiaba en ti, y ¿asi le pagas!?

Siendo consciente del lugar en que se encontraban y no queriendo que aquello se tornara peligroso, Cat tomo la mano de Tori, tratando de tranquilizarla, sin embargo, no fue ella la que lo logro, sino Trina.

\- Oye tranquilízate, por favor. - Dijo Trina, con su usual tono condescendiente. - en primera no soy una niña a la que debas defender, ¿si?, segundo ella no se aprovechó de mi, yo quería hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta que es de la edad de mi papá y tu aun eres menor de edad?!

\- Hay por favor, el mundo se fue a la mierda, estoy segura que poco importa con quien me acueste.

Y pese a querer seguir con aquella discusión, Tori sintió como su mano era apretada, y volteo la mirada hacia Cat que le miraba de manera suplicante.

Con un sonoro suspiro, se volvió a sentar, viendo como Trina se regocijaba de haber ganado.


	8. Verdad Incómoda Pt I

Mil perdones por la gran espera, espero que alguien siga pendiente de este triste intento de historia.

Perdón por lo corto, pero solo era para volver a tomar el ritmo de la historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Verdad incómoda.

Durante unos minutos la mesa estuvo en completo silencio, con el único sonido audible siendo la respiración de las presentes.

Azrael vio a Trina sonriéndole y a Tori viéndola como si quisiera que su cabeza rodara sobre la mesa, se pellizco el puente de su nariz, mientras pensaba en lo que debería hacer, no sabia ni por donde comenzar a planear, su casa apenas tenía suficientes suministros como para aguantar un par de semanas, no sabia si la luz eléctrica duraría mucho tiempo, y tarde o temprano tendrían que salir. No sabia cuánto tiempo duraría aquella situación, pero dudaba que fuera por poco tiempo.

-Debo ir a ver que todo este cerrado, pueden irse a dormirse, hay suficientes habitaciones arriba para ustedes. – Dijo levantándose, buscando un poco de privacidad para pensar.

Cuando Trina la vio levantarse, estuvo a punto de seguirla, queriendo continuar lo que habían comenzando, sin embargo cuando paso a lado de su hermana sintió como sus mano era tomada impidiéndole seguir a Azrael, por un momento forcejeo con ella incluso llegando a morderla, pero pese a sus mejores esfuerzos vio como la azabache desaparecía de su vista, y termino por fulminar a Tori con la mirada.

-¿Qué diablos de te pasa? – pregunto la mayor con molestia.

-¿A mi?, ¡¿En serio?! – el rostro de Tori comenzó a colorearse de escarlata. - ¿¡No te das cuenta de que es mucho mayor que tu?!

-Ya te dije que no importa, por Dios, ¿en serio no puedes dejarlo ir?

Y antes de que Tori pudiera contestar, Trina le arrebato su brazo y se fue, siguiendo a Azrael, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno, eso fue inesperado. – corto el silencio Jade, nunca había visto a Tori tan molesta, y seriamente dudaba que solo fueran celos de hermana. – No creía que fueras tan celosa. – dijo queriendo molestarla, para averiguar lo que en verdad sucedía.

La morena vio con disgusto a Jade. – No estoy celosa, solo es… sabes que, olvídalo. – Dijo y estuvo a punto de levantarse pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, cuando fue empujada con brusquedad hacia abajo, y sintió como la fuerza de Jade hizo que la silla se hiciera hacia atrás.

-A mí no me tratarás así. – la voz de Jade era peligrosamente suave, y sus ojos grises no le daban una mejor perspectiva, brillaban en furia apenas contenida, y pese a ello Tori debía admitir que eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto, más por lo cerca que estaba de ella, sintiendo su respiración golpear su rostro. – No quieres hablar, esta bien, muy tu problema, pero no debes ser una perra por ello.

Casi se río por lo irónico de la situación, Jade era una de las personas más difíciles con la que había tratado, solo siendo superada por su hermana, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era reírse, muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban entre sí dejándola apenas con una idea consciente. Nunca se había interesado en la vida amorosa de Trina, más allá de escucharla de vez en cuando, pero en ese momento era diferente, sabia que no era solo el hecho de la gran diferencia de edad que había entre ambas, sino que algo mucho más personal la aquejaba.

-No lo entenderías, solo… quiero irme a dormir y tratar de olvidar todo. – la mirada de ambas chocaron en una lucha de voluntades, mientras que una quería simplemente ignorar sus propios pensamientos otra sentía la inexplicable necesidad de averiguar que era aquello que no se decía.

Y antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo, el estallido del cristal rompiéndose cerca a ellas les hizo saltar olvidando momentáneamente lo que hacían, voltearon hacia el origen del sonido, viendo a Cat sonriendo con pena y a sus pies estaban los restos de un vaso.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo Jade, viendo a la que durante años había sido su única amiga.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon de carmín, y se movió su peso entre sus pies. – Ustedes estaban ocupadas, y tengo sed.

Durante unos segundos el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, hasta que Jade dio un suspiro cansado y se alejó de Tori, ella bajo un par de vasos del gabinete que Cat había abierto, y abrió el refrigerador perdiéndose adentro buscando algo que beber.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. – la diversión era palpable en sus palabras, y cuando volvió a erguirse en su mano había una botella de vidrio escarchada de hielo.

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron cómicamente viendo la botella de vodka, sabiendo lo que planeaba sacudió su cabeza negando ante la idea. – No, no, no.

-¿No que? – preguntó inocentemente Jade sirviéndose la mitad de su vaso.

-No puedes beber. – dijo alarmada la medio latina.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo dandole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, sintiendo el ardor del alcohol bajar por su garganta, sonriendo ante la sensación.

-¿Por donde empiezo? – El sarcasmo escurría de sus palabras, ignorando completamente a Cat que comenzaba a servirse ella misma. – Eres menor de edad, no es tu botella, y…

Jade rodó los ojos, mientras que sacudía su mano como para quitarse las palabras de Tori de encima. – Ya lo dijo tu hermana, y aunque odio decir esto, ella tiene razón, el mundo se fue a la mierda, las leyes no importan un carajo ahora.

Y pese a que quiera poder decir algo en contra, sabia que no podía hacerlo, ella tenía razón, y termino suspirando con cansancio. – Bien, haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar irse, la mano de Cat la detuvo. – Vamos Tori, quédate con nosotras.

La medio latina sonrío al ver a los ojos de Cat, tan grandes y gentiles como siempre, ignorando que lo que intentaba hacer Cat era que en ese momento no se sintiera sola, sabiendo lo difícil que era pasar por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento su amiga.

-Claro, un par de horas no harán daño. – respondió a la invitación, no siendo capaz de negarse ante ella.

Jade vio lo que intentaba hacer Cat, y aunque no podía entender por que comenzaba a molestarle la cercanía que compartían trato de hacer el sentimiento a un lado. – Bueno, es bueno saber que no eres tan aburrida como creí.

Tori volteo a mirar a Jade, pero cuando estaba por contestarle, vio la diversión en sus ojos, y solo termino por sacarle la lengua como una niña dejándose llevar.

Las tres se sentaron, mientras que Tori se negó al principio, terminó por aceptar un vaso para beber junto con ellas, cuando la mitad de la botella se vio vacía, las tres habían estado hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, omitiendo por completo la situación que vivían.

-Y mi hermano estaba bailando con una niña muy bonita en medio de la fiesta. – Dijo Cat con las mejillas sonrojadas, y sonriendo tontamente. – De pronto de la nada, un hombre salió de entre todos, y golpeo a mi hermano, parecía que había estado bailando con la esposa del hombre, y no le pareció que se quitara la camisa en medio de la pista.

-¿No habías dicho que era una fiesta infantil?. – preguntó Tori terminándose su quinto vaso.

-Si, así era.

Ni Jade ni Tori pudieron seguir la conversación en ese momento, así que simplemente se vieron una a la otra, sintiendo el cosquilleo del alcohol en ellas.

-Así que. – Comenzó a decir Jade, esperando que el vodka le ayudara a averiguar mas sobre la morena a su lado. – No me imaginaba que a Trina le gustaran las mujeres.

La sonrisa que había estado en el rostro de Tori desapareció por un momento, pero casi de inmediato volvió a ella. – No lo gustan, Azrael es… bueno, digamos que es especial.

Tanto Jade como Cat vieron con duda a la morena, pero dejaron el tema de lado, aun la noche era joven, y no sabían las sorpresas que les aguardaban.


End file.
